official_railways_of_crotoonia_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
John Hasler
John Hasler (born in Barking, London, England, UK on 21 April 1974) is an English actor and voice actor who voices characters in the English dub of The Railways of Crotonia. Hasler is best known for his appearance as T-Shirt in the children's TV series T-Bag. Other credits include "Gnomeo and Juliet" (animated by Arc Productions), "Toot the Tiny Tugboat", "Go Jetters", "The Legends of Treasure Island", and two of HiT Entertainment's other shows; "Mike the Knight" and "Fireman Sam". Voices UK *Thomas Songs *Never Overlook a Little Engine (performed) *We Wish You a Merry Christmas (performed) *Will You Won't You (performed) *Streamlining (performed) *You Can Only Be You (performed) *Be Who You Are, and Go Far (performed) *Who's Thomas? (performed) *The Hottest Place in Town (performed) *I Want To Go Home (performed solo) *The Most Important Thing is Being Friends (performed) *Where in the World is Thomas? (performed) *Wake Up (performed) *Sometimes You Make a Friend (performed) *We're Friends (performed) Filmography Films * Breakout (1984) * Brazil (1985) * T-Bag's Christmas Carol (1989) * T-Bag's Christmas Ding Dong (1990) * T-Bag's Christmas Turkey (1991) * 10 Arenas of Marwood (2011) * Storage 24 (2012) * Brave (2012) * Fireman Sam: Heroes of the Storm (2014) * Fireman Sam: Alient Alert (2017) * Here comes the Grump (2018) * Fireman Sam: Set For Action! (2018) Television * Wonders in Letterland (1985) * T-Bag Strikes Again (1986) * T-Bag Bounces Back (1987) * Turn on to T-Bag (1988) * T-Bag and the Revenge of the T-Set (1989) * T-Bag and the Pearls of Wisdom (1990) * T-Bag and the Rings of Olympus (1991) * Doctor at the Top (1991) * T-Bag and the Sunstones of Montezuma (1992) * Take Off with T-Bag (1992) * Against All Odds (1994) * Harry's Mad (1994) * The Legends of Treasure Island (1995) * Casualty (2000) * Renford Rejects (2000) * Fireman Sam (2012-2018) * Awesome Magical Tales (2013-2014) * Toot the Tiny Tugboat (2014) * Thomas & Friends (2015-present) * Go Jetters (2015-present) Trivia *He played T Shirt in "T-Bag" which was created by Lee Pressman, being the only cast member to remain in the show throughout its nine-year run. Kerry Shale also featured in a few episodes of this show. *He worked alongside Steven Kynman on "Fireman Sam". He first came into the show to take over the role of James Jones, who Kynman voiced beforehand but was changed as it sounded too similar to Norman Price, another character Kynman voiced. **Albert Cohen, Marion Edwards, Ian McCue, Christopher Keenan, Erica Welch, Andrew Defty, Karen Davies, Thomas Holborow, Alexandra Morgan, Christopher Skala, Michelle Rodda, Jan Page, Lee Pressman, Helen Farrall, Ross Hastings, Laura Beaumont, Paul Larson, Miranda Larson, Karen Davidsen, Karen Barnes, Lenora Hume, Sam Barlow, Andrew Brenner, Dave Ingham, Simon Nicholson, Jocelyn Stevenson, Sharon Quick, Pete Atkin, Fiona Hardwick, Lorna Withrington, Finn Poncin, Lizzie Ennever, Prokhor Chekhovskoy, Oliver Böttcher, Oliver Davis, Łukasz Talik, Samuel Harjanne, Nir Ron, Stan Limburg, Mia Kadosh, Petri Hanttu, Simona Pahl, Gadi Levy, Robert Hartshorne, Arlyn Bantog, Tim Bain, Benjamin Morik, Achim Schülke, Ole Jacobsen, Alexandra Morgan and Juha Varis have also worked on "Fireman Sam". **Kerry Shale, Shannon Nettleton and Sarah Serata also worked on the series finale movie, "Fireman Sam: Set For Action!" *Both he and Keith Wickham voiced characters in "Toot the Tiny Tugboat". *He appeared in the 1980s films "Breakout" and "Brazil" alongside TUGS voice actor Simon Nash. *He, along with David Holt and Rob Rackstraw, voiced characters in "The Legends of Treasure Island". *He, Chiara Gioncardi, Jukka Voutilainen, Alan Kennedy, Rob Silvestri, Dave Peacock, Albert Cohen, Elina Iskoz, David Stoten, Dino Athanassiou, Hadar Shachaf Ma'ayan, Edson Matus, Jarosław Boberek and Ryan Quaglia have all worked on "Gnomeo and Juliet". *He, along with Nigel Pilkington, voiced characters in "Teenage Fairytale Dropouts". *John and his family attended the Blue Carpet premiere events including Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure on 12th July 2015 and The Great Race on 22nd May 2016. *He and Jessica Hann both voiced characters in "Mike the Knight". External Links * Official Website * John's Twitter account Category:Voice Actors